WHERE ARE YOU?
by Hida Tanaka
Summary: Sasuke pernah di tolong seorang gadis waktu dia masih di Junior School. Tapi sampai lulus dan memasuki Senior School dia tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Apakah mereka akan bertemu kembali?
1. Chapter 1

**Hida Tanaka Presents :**

 **-oo-**

 **WHERE ARE YOU?**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Disclaimer : Stop! Don't ask me anymore! *Duak**

 **WARNING! : AU, OOC, EYD gaje, Cerita Gaje, etc !**

 **-oo-**

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri sungai Konoha dengan perasaan marah dan kesal. Saat berselisih dan bertengkar dengan Itachi-kakaknya dia selalu lari ke sungai itu. Bahkan jika di pikirkan mereka bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele. Cuma gara-gara Itachi menghilangkan sebuah sapu tangan milik Sasuke, tapi bagi Sasuke itu sangat berarti.

"Kau dimana?" gumam Sasuke datar lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di rumput pinggiran sungai. Dia mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

 **Flashback On**

Hari sudah cukup sore, saat itu Sasuke baru pulang dari kegiatan di sekolahnya. Dia tidak langsung pulang melainkan pergi ke sungai Konoha kesukaannya. Dia berjalan di rumput yang sedikit licin itu dan tergelincir.

BRUUKK

Sasuke jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah mendarat lebih dulu, parahnya dia jatuh tepat di hadapan seseorang, seorang gadis yang terlihat sangat kaget.

"E-eeh, d-daijoubu?" tanya seorang gadis di hadapannya itu. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan bangkit.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke cuek, dia sangat malu bagaimanapun juga.

"I-ini," gadis itu mengulurkan sapu tangan kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu." ucap Sasuke dingin.

"H-hidungmu b-berdarah," kata gadis itu dengan berani mengelap darah dari hidung Sasuke. Saat itu Sasuke benar-benar memperhatikan wajah gadis tersebut.

"A-ano, g-gomenasai a-aku lancang," ucapnya setelah tahu Sasuke mengamatinya dan menghentikan tangannya.

"I-ini, s-silakan bersihkan sendiri," gadis itu memberikan sapu tangan pada Sasuke malu-malu.

"Hn." Sasuke menerima sapu tangan itu.

"A-ah, s-saya harus pulang." gadis itu membungkuk.

"Hei, sapu tanganmu?" ucap Sasuke masih dengan intonasi dan muka yang datar.

"B-Buatmu s-saja." katanya malu-malu dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hinata~" gumam Sasuke pelan setelah melihat suatu nama di sapu tangan tadi. Tanpa dia sadari bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis.

 **Flashback Off**

Sasuke malah makin kesal begitu mengingatnya, karena secara otomatis dia teringat Itachi yang sudah menghilangkan sapu tangan itu. Kronologinya, tadi siang saat Sasuke masih sekolah, Itachi membereskan rumah mereka. Ayah dan ibunya pergi keluar kota sedangkan Itachi sendiri libur kuliah. Itachi tidak tahu bahwa ada sapu tangan Sasuke yang terjatuh di halaman. Dia pikir itu hanyalah kain biasa yang tak penting, segera dia menyapu dan membuangnya ketempat sampah. Sepulang sekolah Sasuke mencari itu tapi tidak ketemu. Sasuke mengamuk pada Itachi yang membuangnya sembarangan. Dia langsung pergi ke sungai Konoha.

Hari sudah hampir gelap, Sasuke masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi dia segera bangkit mengingat dia akan mencari sapu tangan itu di sekitar rumahnya. Dia bahkan lupa tidak mencari di tempat sampah atau tempat lain karena sudah dikuasai amarah. Dengan segera dia pulang mencari benda yang di anggapnya berharga itu.

"Ini Sasuke, aku tadi mencarinya," Itachi memberikan sapu tangan yang dibuangnya tadi. Dia bahkan sudah menanti Sasuke di halaman depan.

"Hn." ucap Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan kotor itu dan langsung masuk rumah.

"Ck, kau bahkan tak berterimakasih, Sasuke!" teriak Itachi sebal, namun Sasuke yang mendengarnya di dalam rumah tidak menggubrisnya. Sasuke langsung mencuci sapu tangan itu.

 _'Apa dia masih ingat?'_ inilah yang selalu dipikiran Sasuke setiap saat.

-oo-

Bagi kebanyakan orang, masa-masa SMA itu masa paling indah. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Dia bahkan belum mempunyai pacar sampai kelas sebelas ini. Bukan karena dia tidak laku, justru sebaliknya, banyak gadis mengejarnya. Hanya saja Sasuke tidak berniat berpacaran dengan gadis-gadis nyentrik itu. Hati Sasuke sudah di miliki seseorang yang bernama Hinata.

"Oi, teme, sekali-kali bersenang-senanglah!" ucap Naruto sahabat yang di benci Sasuke, tapi dialah sahabat yang paling mengerti

"Urusai, dobe." Sasuke memalingkan wajah malasnya, tanpa sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut indigo jauh di meja kantin depannya. Sasuke sangat terkejut.

"Oi Oi, teme kenapa?" tanya Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Kau kenal dia?" Sasuke balik bertanya memastikan dia gadis yang selama ini di carinya. Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke.

"Yang mana? Ada banyak orang disini." tanya Naruto celingukan mengamati orang-orang di depan mereka.

"Gadis berambut panjang itu," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh gadis berambut panjang pirang itu Ino, kau suka ya?" cerocos Naruto menggoda Sasuke.

"Bukan, yang satunya!" ujar Sasuke geram. Naruto sedikit takut dengan suara Sasuke yang lebih berat, tanda Sasuke marah.

"Gadis pemalu itu namanya Hinata."

Sasuke menahan nafasnya, seakan waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Banyak perasaan muncul, terutama perasaan senang. Dia masih ingat wajah manis itu. Bagaimana dia bisa tak tahu, ternyata selama ini gadis yang di carinya satu sekolah dengannya.

"Kau suka? Dia sudah punya pacar loh. Hahaha!" Naruto tertawa keras, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Perasaan senang tadi hanya sesaat, sekarang rasa kecewa yang dia rasakan. Bertahun-tahun dia menunggu gadis itu dan sekarang ada di hadapannya tapi tak bisa di gapainya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke datar berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan kecewanya.

"Sasori-senpai, ketua klub kesenian itu." jawab Naruto lalu memakan ramennya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Sasuke berusaha menahan suara dan wajahnya agar tetap datar.

"Kau ini benar-benar suka ya? Tak biasanya kau membicarakan perempuan!" tanya Naruto sedikit heran.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dasar pembohong. Baru kali ini kau seperti ini," goda Naruto. Sasuke menatapnya tajam, tapi Naruto malah menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Diikuti Naruto menyusulnya.

"Aku tadi cuma bohong kok!" kata Naruto sambil tertawa. Sasuke benar-benar jengkel sama teman gilanya ini. Perasaannya kembali lega, setidaknya masih ada kesempatan mendapatkan Hinata.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas, nama Sasuke bergema dimana-mana. Siswi-siswi centil memanggilnya, tapi Sasuke sangat malas dengan yang seperti itu. Dia hanya menampilkan wajah stoic.

"Itu Hinata, Sasuke!" bisik Naruto. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung menoleh, tapi tidak menemukan Hinata.

"Ternyata benar, kau suka padanya, bahkan mudah sekali kena tipu. Wahaha!" wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah, malu juga marah. Bisa-bisanya dia tertipu ucapan Naruto. Dia langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tunggu teme!" teriak Naruto menyusul Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan berpapasan dengan Sasori. Entah kenapa meski Naruto tadi cuma berbohong tapi tetap saja hatinya dongkol.

"Itu Hinata, teme." ucap Naruto pelan dengan berjalan mundur.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi." balas Sasuke dingin dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Hinata, tunggu!" seru Sasori sambil berlari kecil. Sasuke memberanikan dirinya menoleh, kali ini Naruto benar. Sasuke ingin sekali menyapanya setelah sekian lama dia mencarinya. Tapi melihat Hinata terlihat senang dengan Sasori, Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Dia sudah lupa." ucap Sasuke hampir berbisik, dia lupa bahwa Naruto masih bersamanya.

"Lupa apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada." jawabnya singkat.

"Kau harus mengalahkan Sasori-senpai jika kau menyukai Hinata. Kabarnya sih, dia menyukai Hinata dan dia bisa melakukan apapun pada lelaki yang mendekati Hinata agar mereka jera dan tidak mendekati Hinata lagi," cerocos Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke singkat. Dalam lubuk hatinya dia akan menghancurkan Sasori.

-oo-

Sasuke memandang sapu tangan di hadapannya dengan banyak perasaan. Ingin membuangnya tapi kemudian di genggam erat seakan tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya. Dia jadi mempunyai niat menyapa Hinata dan mendekatinya. Namun tentu tidak mudah bagi Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Itachi dari ruang makan. Sasuke hanya diam dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Di dalam kamarnya dia teringat Hinata yang tersenyum ramah pada Sasori. Dia cantik sekali, lebih cantik dari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Rambutnya juga sudah panjang. Memikirkannya membuat Sasuke senang sekaligus gundah. Dia ingin memiliki Hinata seutuhnya. Tapi masih ada Sasori yang akan menghalanginya.

"Akan ku lakukan!" gumamnya pelan dan menggenggam erat sapu tangan Hinata yang di berikan padanya.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan di lorong sekolah yang masih sepi. Pagi-pagi dia sudah datang ke sekolah karena jadwal piket. Terdengar suara derap kaki mendekat, Hinata ketakutan. Pada dasarnya dia takut sama hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan hantu. Suaranya terdengar semakin keras, Hinata tak berani menoleh.

"Ohayou Hinata!" Hinata mengenal suara itu seketika menoleh.

"O-Ohayou Sakura-san!" Hinata bernafas lega setelah tahu itu bukan hantu.

"Ayo ke kelas, kita kan piket bareng." ajak Sakura. Hinata mengangguk

Semakin siang semakin banyak murid yang memasuki sekolah.

Hinata sudah selesai membereskan kelasnya dan berniat mengambil peralatan yang di butuhkan. Baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dia sudah menabrak seseorang.

"A-ano, gomen nasai." ucap Hinata meminta maaf sambil membungkuk.

"Hn. Sudahlah." balas orang itu dingin. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Sasuke berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sasuke langsung pergi menuju kelasnya.

 _"Dia tidak pernah mengingatku."_ bisik Hinata dalam hati. Raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa.

-oo-

Sasuke memasuki kelasnya dengan perasaan yang sama kecewanya dengan Hinata. Dia bahkan tak berani menyapa, malah langsung pergi dari orang yang di nantinya selama ini.

"Pecundang!" gumam Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba raut mukanya terlihat berbeda " _Jika dia mengingatku, harusnya dia menyapaku. Dan dia tidak ingat, aku tidak akan menyapanya!"_ batin Sasuke malas.

Rasa malas Sasuke bertambah ketika teman-teman gilanya datang. Mereka itu Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai dan Gaara. Mereka semua anggota genk terkeren kedua setelah 'Akatsuki' di sekolahnya. Sementara mereka menamakan genknya 'CBB(Cool Bad Boys)'. Naruto sang pelopor seenaknya memasukkan orang-orang ke genk besutannya, termasuk Sasuke. Sebenarnya Naruto juga yang memberi nama genk anehnya.

"Oi, teme. Pagi-pagi sudah pasang tampang buluk." ucap Naruto diikuti suara tawa dari yang lain.

"Diamlah!" sahut Sasuke di iringi tatapan tajam pada mereka.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, lihat wajahmu makin mirip sama ayam, cocok sekali dengan model rambutmu!" celetuk Sai, yang lain makin tertawa. Shikamaru yang dari tadi diam, sekarang menampilkan giginya. Gaara juga tersenyum tipis. Padahal raut wajah Sasuke tidak berubah sama sekali, hanya saja mereka suka menggoda Sasuke dan berniat mengubah wajah super monoton itu.

"Kau ini manusia atau mayat? Muka kok tanpa ekspresi !" tambah Kiba mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sekumpulan orang bodoh!" Sasuke menghela nafas melihat orang-orang gila yang disebut teman itu.

-oo-

"Hinata, kenapa kau ini?" tanya Sakura menggoyangkan bahu Hinata.

"A-ah, t-tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa ada masalah? Hari ini kau lemas sekali." sambung Sakura

"A-ano, cuma sedikit capek saja," Hinata tersenyum lembut. Tiba-tiba suara gaduh ada di kelas mereka.

"Akatsuki lewat tuh!" teriak gadis-gadis di pintu dan jendela kelas.

"Deidara-senpai!"

"Sasori-senpai!"

"Yahiko-senpai!" panggil siswi-siswi pada senpai pujaan mereka.

"Hei, kita kan juga anggota Akatsuki !" protes Hidan karena namanya tidak pernah di panggil. Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu dan Kisame mengangguk. Sebenarnya Itachi dulu juga anggota Akatsuki tetapi satu tingkat di atas mereka jadi dia lebih dulu lulus dan tentu saja tidak bergabung lagi.

"Nagato-senpai kemana kok nggak ada?" mereka malah balik bertanya pada Hidan yang sedari tadi mencibir aksi fans gila itu.

"Nagato hari ini sakit, doakan cepet sembuh ya?" ucap Pain-julukan Yahiko pada mereka. Ketua genk itu kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Kelas kembali tenang.

Sakura menatap teman-temannya heran sedangkan Hinata terkikik geli dengan kelakuan teman sekelasnya. Tak berapa lama kegaduhan di mulai lagi. Kali ini Sakura dan Hinata sedikit melihat keluar kelas.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Gaara-kun!" para gadis kembali histeris dengan lewatnya genk CBB itu. Sang ketua menatap mereka kesal, lebih tepatnya iri.

"Naruto-kun!" wajah Naruto berbinar mendengar namanya di panggil. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Konohamaru terpingkal-pingkal. Konohamaru itu sepupu Naruto yang bisa menirukan suara perempuan. Naruto menatap Konohamaru sebal dan mempercepat langkahnya mendahului anggotanya. Sementara Sasuke masih berjalan santai dengan mata sedikit melirik ke dalam kelas Hinata. Ada sedikit senyum di wajah flatnya setelah melihat Hinata sebentar, namun itu langsung sirna mengingat Hinata melupakan dirinya.

Nafas Hinata memburu melihat Sasuke berjalan di depan kelasnya. Dia selalu ingat dengan orang yang pernah di tolongnya waktu itu.

"Dia bahkan tak pernah menyapaku sejak kelas sepuluh dulu. Ah siapalah aku, aku hanyalah orang yang tak berarti sama sekali baginya." ucap Hinata lirih sekali, tapi masih mampu di dengar Sakura.

"Hehhh, siapa? Apa ada yang kau sukai?" tanya Sakura heboh sendiri.

"A-apa? A-aku hanya b-berpikir ingin membuat puisi kok." sanggah Hinata.

"Ya sudah ayo ke kantin!" ajak Sakura semangat setelah mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi. Hinata hanya mengangguk lesu.

Di kantin mereka bertemu lagi dengan CBB. Hinata tak berani menatap orang-orang disitu. Dia menarik Sakura agar mencari tempat duduk yang jauh.

"Kenapa buru-buru Hinata?" tanya Sakura heran

"A-ano, yang agak sepi saja." jawab Hinata.

"Hei kalian, ayo duduk disini." ujar teman pirang mereka-Ino.

"I-iya." Hinata mau tidak mau ikut satu meja dengan Ino, dia sulit menolak permintaan temannya.

Sasuke melihat gadis di meja depannya dengan tatapan intens. Rindu sekali rasanya, tapi tidak juga berani menyapanya. Perasaannya menjadi sangat kesal saat Akatsuki memasuki kantin, terutama pada lelaki berambut merah itu. Amarahnya mulai terlihat saat Sasori dengan santai langsung duduk di samping Hinata. Rasa marah itu semakin memuncak saat pipi Hinata di cubit Sasori dengan gemasnya.

BRAKK

Semua mata tertuju pada meja kantin anggota CBB. Sasuke berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga, mejanya terangkat dan menimbulkan suara mirip hantaman yang keras. Sasuke pura-pura membersihkan celananya dan pergi meninggalkan kantin demi menjaga martabatnya. Awalnya dia ingin menghajar Sasori yang terlihat mesra dengan Hinata. Namun keberaniannya menguar begitu saja, dirinya malah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Oi, apa kalian sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini Sasuke agak bertingkah aneh?" tanya Kiba masih melongo sejak dentuman meja tadi. Semua anggota CBB lainnya mengangguk.

"Kurasa dia sedang jatuh cinta." ucap Naruto menyeringai dengan mata menyipit, tapi justru terlihat aneh.

"Ck, mendokusai. Sepertinya dia menyukai gadis yang sudah di target oleh orang lain." sambung Shikamaru menahan tawa.

"Sasuke yang malang." Gaara sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Sementara Sai dan Kiba hanya cengo. Mereka heran kenapa Naruto punya pikiran yang sama dengan si jenius nanas itu, biasanya dialah yang paling idiot, atau karena mereka saja yang belum tahu.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas, Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Nafasnya sedikit memburu, hanya saja raut muka datar tak pernah pergi dari wajahnya.

"Kau sudah membangunkan iblis dalam diriku,-" mulut Sasuke tidak meneruskan perkataannya, tetapi pikirannya sudah menyebut nama itu.

"SASORI!" geram Sasuke dalam hatinya.

 **-oo-**

 **TBC**

 **-oo-**

 **Uwihh, lama kagak publish nih ye XD**

 **SasuHina again, Gaje plus OOC again -.-**

 **Fic OUR MISSION aja masih belum update udah buat lagi -_-**

 **Nah loh, genk mereka apaan sih gaje banget, salahin Naruto dong kan dia yang buat XD**

 **Wah, jangan-jangan 'iblis' Sasuke itu seperti yang biasa di pertunjukkan kuda lumping kali ya. Wahaha XD *plakk**

 **Semoga ini banyak yang suka, apalagi review *NgarepBangetNih**

 **RIPIU dong ! Nulis juga capek tauk XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**-oo-**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Disclaimer : Bosen ah buat jelasin ! * plakk**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, Typo, EYD tidak sempurna dan segalanya.**

 **-oo-**

Sepulang sekolah Sasuke langsung menuju sungai favoritnya. Setidaknya bisa sedikit meredam rasa amarah yang menggerogoti sejak di sekolah. Seperti biasa dia merebahkan tubuhnya pada rerumputan di pinggiran sungai. Telinganya di sumbat dengan earphone yang di hubungkan pada ponselnya. Kelopak matanya perlahan menutup menikmati angin sore hari dan lantunan musik yang di dengarkan. Pikirannya sudah mulai tenang, sangat mudah baginya untuk terlelap, hanya saja ketenangan itu tak berjalan indah. Sasuke mendengar suara isakan kecil dari balik semak di sampingnya. Dia bangkit dan mencari sumber suara tangisan itu. Tubuhnya kaku mendapati seorang gadis sedang menangis tersendu-sendu. Gadis itu Hinata.

"Hn." ucap Sasuke memberanikan diri menyapa Hinata. Dia mendongak dan terlihat _shock_ dengan kehadiran sosok Sasuke yang memandangnya. Hinata menghentikan tangisannya, dia sangat malu.

"Menangislah jika membuatmu sedikit lega." tambah Sasuke di ikuti tubuhnya duduk di samping Hinata.

"A-apa k-kita saling mengenal?" tanya Hinata memancing ingatan Sasuke. Hinata berharap dia masih mengingatnya. Sementara tangan Sasuke yang tadinya sudah menarik sapu tangan dari sakunya tidak jadi di keluarkan. Dia menggegam erat sapu tangan itu. Sasuke sangat kecewa dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Hinata.

"Jika kau tak ingat, berarti kita tak pernah bertemu." jawab Sasuke dengan nada monotonnya. Sekuat tenaga Sasuke menahan bibirnya untuk tidak berkata yang sebenarnya. Hinata juga sama halnya dengan Sasuke, lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan apa yang sesungguhnya dia tahu dan rasakan.

Hinata tak mampu menahan air matanya lagi. Bukan hanya karena masalah sebelumnya tetapi juga masalah sekarang, dia terlalu kecewa dengan Sasuke.

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke menatap Hinata intens. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak selaras dengan pikirannya. Dia ingin sekali menghapus air mata itu namun tubuhnya tak merespon sinyal dari otak Sasuke.

"A-aku tak ingin pulang." jawabnya lirih. Dia tak ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa tangisan yang ini untuknya, bukan masalah sebelumnya.

"Kenapa?"tanya Sasuke lagi.

"T-tidak a-ada yang menganggapku, s-semua l-lebih memilih adikku." Hinata sesenggukan, dia teringat kembali masalah sebelumnya. Entah apa yang menghantam dada Sasuke sampai dia berani menyentuh wajah Hinata dan menghapus air matanya. Hinata sangat kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke meski hanya sebentar. Tangisannya mereda.

Sasuke benar-benar tahu bagaimana posisi Hinata. Dia sendiri jadi mengingat rasa iri pada Itachi yang selalu di sayang dan di banggakan oleh ayahnya-Fugaku.

"Aku juga pernah merasakannya." sahut Sasuke sambil menatap langit yang mulai berwarna oranye itu.

"E-eh? H-Hontou?" tanya Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Tidak usah di bahas. Pulanglah sudah senja!" ucap Sasuke bernada memerintah.

"A-aku tidak mau, k-keluargaku juga tidak p-peduli." balas Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hinata~" panggil seseorang dari belakang mereka. Secara refleks Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh. Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, ayo pulang." ajak orang itu tersenyum.

"N-Neji-niisan, k-kenapa disini?" tanya Hinata heran

"Aku mencarimu ke tempat favoritmu ini." ucap Neji masih tersenyum. Neji itu kakak sepupu Hinata, mungkin hanya dia yang peduli sama Hinata.

"Dan dia siapa?" tanya Neji menyipit kearah Sasuke

"D-dia temanku. S-Sasuke-san ini kakakku, Neji-niisan. " Hinata memperkenalkannya keduanya. Sasuke bukan main terkejutnya sampai sedikit melebarkan matanya. " _dia tahu namaku?"_ itulah pertanyaan Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Ayo pulang Hinata~" sekali lagi Neji mengajak Hinata tetapi kali ini dia merangkulnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"A-aku pulang dulu." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pada Sasuke lalu pergi bersama Neji.

"A-aku s-selalu mengingatnya, t-tapi dia melupakan aku." bisik Hinata lirih setelah mereka semakin menjauh dari Sasuke. Meski Sasuke masih melihat mereka berdua tetapi tidak mampu mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Hinata. Neji mengelus rambut panjang Hinata yang sudah sedikit kusut. Dia tahu bahwa adik sepupunya itu menanti orang yang pernah di tolongnya dulu.

Sasuke masih berdiam diri dalam keterkejutan. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari Hinata dan mengelusnya pada bagian nama Hinata di rajut.

"Ya, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya dan aku menantimu, Hinata." ucap Sasuke lesu setelah Hinata benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Mereka semua tak tahu kalau ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik semak dan melihat serta mendengar semuanya.

"Takkan ku biarkan kalian mengetahuinya. Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan kalian saling mengakuinya." ucap orang itu menyeringai. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Ck, tak kusangka ketidaksengajaanku disini menguntungkan." gumam orang itu sembari menunggu teleponnya di angkat.

"Apa?" tanya seorang lelaki di sambungan telepon.

"Sasori-nii, aku punya berita."

-oo-

Hinata hari ini berangkat sekolah berjalan kaki karena Neji tidak bisa mengantarnya. Dengan lesu dia menyusuri jalan menuju ke sekolah. Tiba-tiba ada mobil berhenti di depannya.

"Mau tumpangan?"

"A-ah, t-tidak kok," jawab Hinata sedikit menunduk. Lelaki itu turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Ayo, ini kan masih jauh." ajak lelaki itu.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Sasori-niisan." balas Hinata tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja, aku tidak mau kamu kenapa-napa." Sasori menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya pasrah.

"Neji kemana kok tidak mengantarmu?" tanya Sasori di perjalanan.

"D-dia lagi sibuk mengurus acara di kampus." jawab Hinata lirih.

"Tak apa, aku juga bisa mengantarmu pulang." sambung Sasori tersenyum pada Hinata.

"E-eh, t-tidak usah niisan." balas Hinata spontan.

"Kenapa? Neji tak mungkin menghajarku karena aku mengantarmu." Sasori terkekeh pelan.

"B-bukan begitu," sahut Hinata sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yah, ayahmu pasti mencincangku. Dia menakutkan seperti monster." Sasori tertawa karena mendapat pukulan dari Hinata di bahunya. Mereka memang sudah akrab, karena hampir tiap saat Sasori menghampiri dan mendekati Hinata. Tetapi sejauh ini dia belum mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung. Namun, perasaan Sasori sudah menjadi obsesi. Dia berpikir hanya dialah yang boleh memiliki Hinata seutuhnya. Saat tahu ada yang berusaha mendekati pujaan hatinya itu, segala teror disiapkan olehnya, sampai pengganggu itu benar-benar jera. Berbeda dengan Sasori, Hinata hanya menganggapnya seperti kakaknya.

Sekitar 15 menit mereka akhirnya tiba di sekolah. Hinata segera turun dari mobil Sasori dan menemukan pemandangan yang kurang menyenangkan. Dia melihat Sasuke dengan seorang gadis berambut merah yang juga baru turun dari mobil.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sasori menyadarkan lamunan Hinata.

"T-tidak." jawab Hinata singkat. Sasori sedikit menyeringai " _bagus, Karin._ "

Sedangkan Sasuke juga muak melihat Hinata turun dari mobil Sasori. Dia bahkan tidak menolak saat Karin memeluk lengannya. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya mampu meremas ujung roknya.

"Hinata~" panggil Sasori menyentuh bahu Hinata.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata sambil mempercepat kedipan matanya, berharap tidak ada air mata yang terjatuh.

"Ini hampir jam pelajaran. Cepatlah ke kelas!" jawab Sasori sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"B-baik." Hinata langsung berlari menuju kelasnya.

Sasuke memandang kepergian Hinata dengan sebal. Dia bisa saja menghajar Sasori saat itu juga, namun karena Hinata yang terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli padanya, akhirnya niat itupun di urungkan.

Karin sedikit menoleh saat Sasori mendahului dia dan Sasuke. Ada sedikit seringai di bibirnya. " _Rencana berhasil!_ " batin Karin senang. Setelah Hinata pergi, Sasuke melepas pelukan Karin di lengannya dengan kasar.

"Menjauhlah!" ujar Sasuke meninggalkan Karin.

"Kau akan jadi milikku, Sasuke." bisik Karin menyeringai.

 **Flashback On**

Sore itu Karin sedang berjalan-jalan di tepi Sungai Konoha. Dia mendengar samar-samar beberapa orang berbicara. Karin terkejut saat melihat Sasuke, Hinata dan Neji. Dengan cepat dia bersembunyi di balik semak dekat mereka mengobrol. Karin mendengar semuannya. Termasuk ucapan Hinata maupun Sasuke yang ternyata saling mengenal dan menanti, namun tidak ada yang mau mengakuinya. Dia bertekad tidak akan membiarkan itu terungkap. Dengan segera dia menghubungi Sasori.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori malas di telepon

"Sasori-nii, aku punya berita." jawab Karin heboh sendiri

"Hm, apa Karin?" Sasori masih bertanya dengan malas.

"Ini tentang Hinata." balas Karin serius

"Apa? Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Sasori ikut heboh sendiri.

"Kita bertemu di kafe saja ya," pinta Karin

"Jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata!" Sasori membentak Karin

"Tidak, aku tidak mau." ucap Karin sewot. Sasori hanya menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana kalau di kafenya Deidara?"

"Baiklah aku berangkat."

Baik Karin maupun Sasori mereka sama-sama menuju kafe tempat perjanjiannya.

Sasori ternyata sampai lebih dulu di kafe itu.

"Jelaskan semuanya Karin!" perintah Sasori sesaat setelah Karin mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Sasori. Namun Karin malah memanggil pelayan kafe.

"Cappucino 1, latte 1. Oh iya, Deidara-senpai kemana?" Karin memesan, dia juga memesankan Sasori. Dia celingukan mencari sesosok berambut pirang panjang yang bernama Deidara itu, tapi tidak menemukannya.

"Ano, Deidara-san sedang libur hari ini." jawab pelayan kafe tersebut.

"Karin!" Sasori membentak Karin dengan nada cukup keras. Seketika Karin dan pelayan itu gelagapan dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Iya-iya. Tadi aku lihat Sasuke sama Hinata di Sungai Konoha." ujar Karin santai.

"NANI?" Teriak Sasori. Kali ini dia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Hei, tenang dulu lah. Dasar, lelaki!" gerutu Karin malah menatap malas pada Sasori, padahal dia cuma malu saja pada kakak sepupunya ini. Bagaimana tidak, seluruh pengunjung kafe melihat kearah mereka karena teriakan Sasori.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, HAAH?" Sasori makin menggebu-gebu

"Mereka itu sudah saling bertemu dan menanti, tapi tidak ada yang mengakui. Tapi aku punya rencana." Karin memasang tampang _bad girl_ nya.

"Baiklah, apa rencanamu?" tanya Sasori yang mulai bisa mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Kita tidak mau kan mereka tahu kalau ternyata saling menanti?" Karin balik bertanya, Sasori mengangguk cepat.

"Nah, kebetulan besok Neji tidak bisa mengantar Hinata-"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" ucapan Karin terpotong oleh pertanyaan Sasori.

"Oh itu, soalnya kata Orochimaru-jiisan, ada acara di kampus dan menginap mulai nanti malam." jawab Karin menjelaskan. Sasori jadi ngeri teringat orang bernama Orochimaru, dia itu dulu guru les biologinya Karin yang sekarang menjadi dosen di Konoha University.

"Jadi begitu. Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Kau harus memberi tumpangan pada Hinata, sedangkan aku akan ikut mobil Sasuke." Karin mulai berkata serius.

"Aku sih mudah, nah bagaimana caramu menumpang pada ayam Uchiha itu ha?" Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau kan selalu di tolak mentah-mentah. Haha." imbuh Sasori tertawa.

"Aku punya rahasia Sasuke, dia pernah berciuman dengan Naruto sewaktu kelas delapan. Aku akan mengancamnya." ucap Karin menyipitkan matanya. Dan peristiwa memalukan itu saat Karin tidak sengaja menabrak Naruto yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke, untung saja hanya Karin yang melihat peristiwa itu. Sasori yang mendengar cerita Karin hanya melongo setelah mengetahui rahasia Sasuke.

"Jadi, pastikan kita sampai di sekolah bersamaan. Saat kau turun dengan Hinata, aku akan turun dan menggandeng Sasuke." jelas Karin.

"Aku setuju rencanamu, kita pastikan mereka akan saling membenci." balas Sasori menyeringai tajam.

"Yosh! Tapi jika kita tidak bisa bersamaan, lebih baik kau dan Hinata yang terlebih dulu datang." ucap Karin semangat.

 **Flashback Off**

-oo-

Sepanjang jam pelajaran, Hinata sama sekali tidak fokus. Dia ingin menangis tapi tidak mungkin juga di lakukan dalam kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung. Baru kali ini dia merasakan gejolak amarah juga kecewa secara bersamaan. Hatinya rapuh melihat pemandangan tadi pagi. Bahkan Sasuke seakan tidak pernah mengenalnya. Sakura yang melihat ada yang aneh dengan Hinata, dengan segera dia menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Hinata? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"D-daijoubu, Sakura-san." jawab Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau bercerita, tapi jangan pendam masalahmu sendiri!" balas Sakura pasrah, dia tak mau memaksa Hinata untuk bercerita.

-oo-

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Hampir seluruh murid keluar kelas. Tetapi tidak dengan Sasuke, dia memilih di dalam kelas saja.

"Oi, Sasuke! Kurasa hari ini tampangmu makin horor saja." celetuk Sai mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Teme, ada apa denganmu? Apa karena cinta hidupmu makin suram?" Naruto ikut-ikutan Sai.

"Memangnya Sasuke juga bisa jatuh cinta?" sambung Kiba tertawa. Sedangkan Shikamaru sudah tertidur sejak pelajaran kedua tadi dan Gaara dia sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Cinta? Cih, omong kosong!" balas Sasuke sewot dan langsung melesat menuju ke atap meninggalkan teman-temannya.

-oo-

"S-Sakura-san, a-apa a-ku boleh meminta p-pendapatmu?"

"Iya, apa Hinata?" Sakura menghadap pada Hinata, dia juga tahu ada perasaan sedih dalam diri temannya itu.

"A-ano. . E-eto-"

"Ceritalah, itu akan membuatmu sedikit tenang." ucap Sakura menepuk pundak Hinata.

"E-eto... A-apa yang a-akan kau l-lakukan jika orang yang k-kau nantikan itu t-tak pernah mengingatmu?" Hinata melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura melongo hebat. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di taman dengan menyandarkan tubuh mereka pada pohon momiji.

"E-emm, kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan berusaha mengingatkannya jika bagiku orang itu sangat berharga." jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"M-memang p-pertemuanku dengannya hanyalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan, a-aku saja yang bodoh." air mata Hinata tak sanggup di tahannya. Sakura tergerak hatinya untuk memeluk Hinata.

"H-harusnya aku t-tak pernah menantinya, l-lagian siapa y-yang peduli hanya karena sebuah insiden kecil." ucap Hinata dengan sesenggukan.

"A-apa aku boleh tahu, siapa orang itu?" tanya Sakura hati-hati takut menyinggung perasaan Hinata.

"A-ano, d-dia, d-dia i-itu-"

"Hinata!" panggil orang itu menghentikan ucapan Hinata.

"N-nani Kiba-kun?" tanya Hinata setelah menghapus air matanya dan menoleh mencari sumber suara itu. Sakura pun ikut menoleh.

"Hai, Sakura-chan~" sapa teman jabrik Kiba, Naruto. Sementara Sakura hanya memandang malas.

"Hinata, hari ini kenapa kau tak bilang kalau Neji tidak bisa mengantarmu?" tanya Kiba sembari duduk di sampingnya. Naruto ikut duduk menempel pada Sakura tetapi dia sudah mendapat hadiah bogem mentah dari gadis berambut pink itu.

"A-ano, k-kenapa? A-aku bisa jalan kok." jawab Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku kan bisa menjemputmu, daripada-" Kiba tidak meneruskan perkataannya karena dua orang berisik di dekatnya itu.

"Kita ke kantin saja Hinata." ajak Kiba diikuti Hinata di belakangnya. Sementara Sakura masih mengomel saja pada Naruto tanpa tahu Hinata dan Kiba sudah pergi. Pemilik sepasang mata onyx yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengikuti kemana dua orang itu pergi.

"Hinata, aku mau bertanya padamu?" Kiba bertanya setelah memesan dan mencari meja kantin yang kosong.

"Apa Kiba-kun?"

"Kenapa tadi kau mau barengan sama Sasori?" tanya Kiba sedikit tidak percaya.

"A-ano, t-tadi kita bertemu di jalan." jawab Hinata jujur

"Dan apakah Neji mengetahuinya?" Kiba sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Hinata bingung mau menjawab jujur atau tidak. Tapi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, Sasuke memasuki kantin yang mengalihkan pandangannya maupun Kiba.

"Oi, Sasuke kau tak mau gabung disini?" tiba-tiba Kiba bertanya pada Sasuke setelah mendekat. Secara spontan Hinata berani mencubit pinggang Kiba. Kiba sangat terkejut dan hampir melonjak.

"Kenapa Hinata?" bisik Kiba lirih karena tidak ingin sahabatnya itu menjadi malu karena ulahnya tadi. Sementara Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat Kiba menyaksikan gerak-gerik Hinata termasuk cubitan pada Kiba.

"K-Kiba-kun a-aku-"

"Sepertinya dia tidak mau aku bergabung, Kiba!" sebelum Hinata meneruskan perkataannya, Sasuke sudah berbicara dengan nada lebih berat dan lebih ngebass dari biasanya. Kiba merasakan ada kemarahan dari dalam diri Sasuke. Hati Hinata merasa sedikit panas mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang seenaknya saja.

"B-bukan begitu." Hinata memberanikan dirinya membalas perkataan Sasuke.

"Lantas?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara sedikit keras. Kiba semakin terkejut dengan Sasuke kali ini.

"J-jangan berbicara sesukamu tanpa ada bukti yang jelas!" jawab Hinata yang mulai ikut sedikit marah pada Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu yang kau pikirkan?" Sasuke benar-benar marah dengan gadis yang sekarang dihadapannya. Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan Hinata.

"K-kau hanya berspekulasi. T-tanpa tahu sebenarnya!" Nafas Hinata memburu menahan amarahnya. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke.

"Ck, kau terganggu dengan Kiba karenaku, bukan?" Sasuke sedikit menyeringai walau sebenarnya dia sedang kesal.

"B-bukan urusanmu!" tukas Hinata seraya meremas ujung roknya. Dia tak mau berbicara panjang lebar hanya untuk pertengkaran ini.

"Benarkan kau-"

"Hei, kalian ini kenapa? Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Kiba menyela pertengkaran mereka.

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke singkat sedang Hinata hanya diam. Kiba sangat terkejut dengan sikap Hinata ataupun Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya. Baru kali ini Kiba melihat Hinata marah di depan umum, apalagi dengan seorang lelaki. Untung saja kantin saat itu sangat ramai, mereka semua tidak ada yang menyadari pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-kun~" ketiga orang itu menoleh kearah suara. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya setelah melihat Karin. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menolak pelukan Karin di lengannya. Luka pagi hari tadi terulang kembali. Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Kiba yang melihat ada yang aneh dengan Hinata, dia menepuk puncak kepala Hinata. Namun Hinata malah memeluk pinggang Kiba dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak Kiba dengan menghadap ke belakang.

"K-Kiba-kun, b-bawa aku pergi dari sini!" bisiknya lirih. Suara Hinata serak, ada sedikit tangis disana. Kiba yang seakan mengerti, dia bangkit dari duduk dengan Hinata yang masih memeluknya.

"Kami pergi dulu." pamit Kiba singkat. Dia segera mengajak Hinata pergi dari kantin, kali ini Kiba merangkulnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu mengepalkan tangannya, ternyata sahabatnya sendirilah yang menusuknya, lebih menyakitkan daripada melihatnya dengan Sasori. Dia saja yang tidak tahu bahwa Kiba dan Hinata itu sudah bersahabat dekat sejak lama.

Hinata menangis di atap di temani Kiba. Wajahnya sudah penuh air mata.

"Kau bisa bercerita, Hinata." ucap Kiba mengelus punggung Hinata.

". . ."

"Kenapa Hinata?" tanya Kiba khawatir karena Hinata tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"A-aku benci dia!" jawab Hinata sedikit bergetar.

"Sasuke?" Kiba bertanya hati-hati. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kenapa? Aku tak tahu kau sudah mengenal-"

"D-dia tak pernah mengingatku. D-dan bodohnya aku yang s-selalu menantinya." potong Hinata menghapus air matanya.

"A-apakah mungkin orang spesial yang kau ceritakan dulu itu Sasuke?" tanya Kiba antusias. Lagi-lagi jawaban Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bertanya langsung padanya dan memberitahunya!" ujar Kiba seraya berdiri.

"A-aku m-mohon K-Kiba-kun, j-jangan beritahu siapapun terutama S-Sasuke." pinta Hinata menahan kaki Kiba.

"Tapi Hinata-"

"A-aku m-mohon, h-hanya kaulah yang kupercaya." Kiba tidak tega melihat temannya itu memohon seperti itu.

"Baiklah, akan kujaga ini." balas Kiba pasrah.

-oo-

Sasuke kembali ke kelas dengan amarah berkobar. Dia bertekad menghapus Kiba dari daftar teman. Naruto dan yang lain hanya diam setelah Sasuke duduk.

"Oi Sasuke, horor sekali wa-"

Bukk

Belum sempat Sai menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke sudah mendaratkan pukulan di wajah pucat itu. Meski tidak sekuat tenaga tetapi Sai masih merasakan sakitnya. Semua orang terdiam, mereka teringat dengan pepatah 'Air tenang kadang menghanyutkan'.

"Jangan bicara apapun!" kata Sasuke yang bisa membuat merinding. Saat itu pula Kiba memasuki kelas, dia heran dengan kesunyian di kelasnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Naruto was-was.

"Kiba, sepulang sekolah aku ada perlu denganmu." ujar Sasuke dingin. Kiba hanya menatapnya malas.

Tak terasa bel pulang sudah berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas kecuali anggota CBB.

"Ada perlu apa Sasuke?" tanya Kiba to the point. Namun Kiba malah mendapat jawaban dari tangan Sasuke yang menonjoknya hingga tersungkur. Dengan sigap Gaara menahan Sasuke.

"Apa masalahmu, Sasuke?" Kiba marah dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Kau mengencani gadis yang salah, Kiba!" Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Siapa? Hinata? Kau cemburu?" tanya Kiba sengit dengan seringai. Sasuke berhasil melepaskan cengkraman Gaara dan kembali mendaratkan pukulan pada Kiba. Tetapi Kiba tak berniat untuk membalasnya.

"Asal kau tahu, dia temanku sejak kecil!" Kiba bangkit dari posisinya. Kini Sasuke di tahan Gaara dengan Sai. Naruto dan Shikamaru berada di dekat Kiba, bersiap jika Kiba berusaha memukul balik Sasuke.

"Teman macam apa yang begitu mesranya?" Sasuke masih dalam amarahnya.

"Silakan tanya siapapun, kami hanya berteman. Lantas, apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Kiba mati-matian untuk tidak membicarakan penantian Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Karena aku sudah menantinya!"

"Dan sejak kapan? Apakah kau sudah bilang padanya hah? Tidak pernah kan? Pecundang!" Kiba langsung pergi begitu saja. Teman-teman yang lain pun menyusul Kiba pulang.

"Selesaikan masalahmu, tapi jangan hanya sepihak, kau harus menyelesaikan juga pada pihak yang lain. Dan jangan menggunakan kekerasan!" ucap Shikamaru sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

-oo-

Sejak pulang sekolah tadi, Sasuke belum keluar kamarnya sekalipun. Itachi jadi khawatir, begitu pula Mikoto-ibunya yang baru pulang dari luar kota.

"Sasuke-kun, siap-siaplah, nanti ada tamu terhormat." kata Mikoto di depan kamar Sasuke.

"Jangan ganggu aku." jawabnya datar.

"Sudahlah bu, biarkan dia tenang." ucap Itachi pergi menuju bawah dan juga disusul Mikoto.

"Tak kusangka, aku menghajar temanku." gumam Sasuke setelah Mikoto dan Itachi pergi.

"Atau Hinata saja yang 'murahan'?" Sasuke menekan pada kata murahan.

"Pagi dengan Sasori, siangnya Kiba, sore dan malamnya? Benarkah hanya teman?" pikiran Sasuke terbebani. Dia hanya mengomel pada dirinya sendiri. Hari ini dia benar-benar marah.

" _Dan sejak kapan? Apakah kau sudah bilang padanya hah? Tidak pernah kan? Pecundang!_ " kata-kata Kiba terngiang di kepalanya.

"Haaaa!" Sasuke berteriak kencang. Itachi dan Mikoto yang mendengarnya langsung berlari keatas.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" panggil Itachi sambil menggedor pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Diamlah, Itachi!" bentak Sasuke dari dalam. Tak berapa lama Fugaku ikut menyusul anak sulung dan istrinya.

"Bersiap-siaplah Sasuke, kita akan kedatangan tamu." perintah Fugaku dengan hawa yang tidak bisa di bantah.

" _apa urusanku?_ " batin Sasuke kesal namun tak berani membantah ayahnya itu.

-oo-

Sasuke sangat bosan menunggu tamu kehormatan yang di maksud keluarganya. Dia ingin pergi begitu saja, tapi tentu saja tidak di perbolehkan.

"Tamu kita punya anak cantik loh." ucap Mikoto terkikik, Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan aneh pada ibunya.

"Aku sudah punya gadis spesial." balas Sasuke tanpa terasa bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis. Itachi dan Mikoto terbengong-bengong dengan pernyataan Sasuke, sementara Fugaku hanya melirik putra bungsunya itu.

"E-eh? Benarkah?" tanya Mikoto penuh antusias.

"Kalau begitu, nanti biar aku saja yang mengambil anak temannya ayah." ujar Itachi girang.

"Terserah." sambung Sasuke malas. Detik berikutnya mereka mendapati mobil berhenti di depan mansionnya. Mereka semua berdiri yang dari tadi duduk di kursi teras. Sasuke masih saja malas dengan acara ini, sebelum akhirnya dia menemukan seorang gadis cantik yang baru turun dari mobil tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Hyuuga Hiashi." sambut Fugaku ramah dan bersalaman.

"Mari masuk." ajak Mikoto tersenyum lebar.

"Fugaku, ini putri sulungku, Hinata. Dan ini keponakanku, Neji." Hiashi memperkenalkan Hinata dan Neji kepada Keluarga Uchiha. Mereka membungkukkan badannya. Sasuke benar-benar terkejut, dia tak tahu Hinata bisa secantik ini, belum lagi dia berasal dari golongan kelas atas. Sementara Hinata sendiri sudah sembuh dari keterkejutannya sejak memasuki mansion Uchiha. Entah bagi Hinata dan Sasuke apakah itu kebetulan yang menyenangkan atau tidak. Perasaan marah di hati masing-masing tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Bahkan Sasuke berpikir dia rela melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan Hinata. Lelaki normal mana yang tidak terpana, gadis itu memakai yukata berwarna biru dengan rambut di gelung, poninya di tata menyamping dan di sisakan sedikit rambut didepan telinganya.

"Beneran cantik, bukan?" bisikkan Itachi menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Dan ini kedua putraku, Itachi dan Sasuke." Fugaku memperkenalkan setelah mereka semua duduk.

"Bukankah putra sulungmu itu satu kampus dengan Neji?" tanya Hiashi sopan. Itachi dan Neji mengangguk bersamaan.

"Sedangkan putra keduaku satu sekolah dengan putrimu, Hiashi." ucap Fugaku tersenyum. Sasuke tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok gadis pemikat hatinya itu. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri hanya menunduk.

"Wah, anakmu benar-benar cantik." puji Mikoto kagum.

"Tapi dia gadis pemalu tidak seperti adiknya." balas Hiashi santai. Sasuke yang mendengar itu merasa marah.

"Semua orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan, paman." ucap Sasuke sopan namun tetap terkesan dingin.

"Benar juga, tapi Hinata itu lebih banyak kurangnya." sambung Hiashi spontan, Hinata sendiri hanya menunduk malu dengan ucapan ayahnya. Neji sedikit marah pada pamannya itu.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan saya mengubah putri anda." Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menarik Hinata keluar. Neji yang akan menyusulnya ditahan Hiashi.

"Maafkan putraku, Hiashi. Dia memang sangat tidak sopan." ujar Fugaku meminta maaf. Mikoto dan Itachi masih saja berhobi bengong dengan tindakan Sasuke.

"Biarlah anak muda menyelesaikan masalahnya." sahut Hiashi tersenyum.

Hinata melepas cengkraman Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

"K-kenapa k-kau menarikku?" tanya Hinata setelah tangannya dilepas Sasuke.

"Aku tak ingin kau di permalukan keluargamu sendiri." jawab Sasuke

"A-apa pedulimu? A-aku tak minta belas kasihanmu." Hinata dengan berani menatap Sasuke.

"Aku selalu peduli padamu." sambung Sasuke menatap balik Hinata.

"K-kau bahkan tak pernah mengingatku, bagaimana kau peduli?" tanya Hinata sedikit keras. Dia tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"Aku selalu menantimu di sungai itu. Kau bahkan tak pernah menyapaku sejak kelas sepuluh. Aku selalu melihatmu tapi aku tak pernah tampak di matamu. Aku akan menghapus perasaan ini." kali ini Hinata benar-benar marah. Tak peduli, dia berlari tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke maupun keluarganya yang masih ada di dalam mansion Uchiha.

"Hinata!" panggil Sasuke namun tidak di gubrisnya. Dia tidak mengejar Hinata, tubuhnya lemas. Pertahanan Sasuke roboh, dia menjatuhkan dirinya dalam keadaan terlentang.

"Hinata~" gumam Sasuke pelan.

 **-oo-**

 **TBC**

 **-oo-**

 **Akhirnya up juga, fiuhh XD**

 **Gimana nih OOCnya makin berabe, mohon maklumi yaa~ XD**

 **Gak tau ah, gaje kan? Soalnya idenya lagi di bawa mbah Oro tuh (?) -.-**

 **Jangan lupa review ya, makasih semoga suka ^_^**

 **Awassss! Yang gak ripiu ntar 'gosong' loh XD**

 **ありがとう** **ございます**


End file.
